otra tonta historia de amor
by loveisapolaroid
Summary: Primera historia. Pesima haciendo resumenes. Un poco de amor-odio entre mi personaje favorito Sirius Black y Mackensie y tambien sus amigos James, Remus, Lily y Emily. Adolescencia, hormonas, alcohol, verano, colegio y un poco de magia . Cualquier comentario/sugerencia sera bienvenida GRACIAS POR LEER :)
1. Chapter 1

Otra tonta historia de amor:

Por fin, ansiadas vacaciones, tiempo para dormir, salir a conocer gentes, ir de fiesta y disfrutar al máximo o eso pensaba hacer hasta que mis padres tomaron la decisión de ir por un tiempo a la casa de campo de los Potter. No es que tenga un problema con james pero cuando esta con ese "Black" se vuelve realmente insoportable y eso significa, la mayor parte del tiempo ya que eran como poto y calzón, siempre estaban juntos por lo tanto ir a esa casa significaba pasar parte de mis vacaciones con el estúpido de Black. La "agradable" notica de mis padres (nótese el sarcasmo) no me gusta para nada por lo tanto pase el resto de la tarde encerrada en mi habitación.

-¡mack la cena esta lista¡- grito mi madre.

Aun enojada con mis padres me dispuse a bajar hacia el comedor encontrándome con la supuesta cena de mi madre que consistía en sushi en todo su esplendor.

-paz mundial declarada-dije. Mi madre me dedico esa sonrisa que decía que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Cuanto la amaba.

Durante la cena me entero que también iría Emily, prima de james, recordando que Lily pasaría sus vacaciones junto a ella lo que significaba que también estaría ahí osea que mis vacaciones ya no se veían tan horribles como pensaba.

Al dia siguiente decidi salir de compras, comprando de todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, creo que con todo lo que compre tengo para 1 año entero sin compras. Al venir de regreso pase por fuera de un tatto shop y pensé ¿Por qué no?

Al entrar a la tienda la recibió un apuesto joven.

-hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-ehmmm si, quiero hacerme un tatuaje- dije un poco nerviosa por su atractivo.

-lo supuse- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro- por suerte te has encontrado con el mejor tatuador de esta ciudad, ¿Qué deseas hacerte?-pregunto

\- una flor de lotto- respondi lo mas segura posible tratando de recuperar un poco mi dignidad.

-ven, toma asiento en esta silla, ire a dibujar un bosquejo haber si te gusta- se iba retirando cuando se devolvió y me dijo- por cierto, ¿en que parte lo quieres?

\- en la parte superior de mi espalda, entre mis omoplatos- respondi. Se fue a dibujar sin mirar atrás.

Luego de un tiempo llego y me mostro el bosquejo, al mirarlo quede asombrada el si que tenía un don en su manos.

-es hermoso, no puedo esperar a que lo hagas- dije emocionada por el hermoso dibujo que me mostraba.

-muy bien, empecemos entonces. Pero primero tienes que quitarte la polera y desabrocharte el sostén para que no me estorbe.

-está bien-dije un poco nerviosa.

-soy Sebastián- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-soy Mackenzie-respondí.

\- asi que Mackenzie ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto mientras preparaba las tintas y maquinas para el tatuaje.

-tengo 17 ¿y tu?- pregunte nerviosa al sentir el sonido de la maquina lista para empezar.

-tengo 18. Sentiras un poco de dolor asi que aguanta y trata de no moverte.

-esta bien.

-y en que escuela estudias Mack- pregunto Sebastián tratando de distraerme al sentir el dolor de las agujas en mi piel.

\- Hogwarts ¿y tu?-pregunte con la mandíbula totalmente apretada por el dolor.

\- también voy ahí-respondió, sorprendida porque el también fuera un mago.

Pasada unas dos horas al fin el sufrimiento paro.

-esta todo listo mack, has sido muy valiente para ser tu primera vez- dijo retirando su maquina de la tortura de mi y quitándose sus guantes.

-gracias- respondi. Me pare de la silla para pagarle.- bueno gracias de nuevo por tu trabajo ha quedado hermoso nos vemos en Hogwarts Sebastián. Iba saliendo de la tienda cuando su voz me detiene.

-antes de irte podrias darme tu numero- pregunto con una cara de nerviosismos en el.

-esta bien- le dije. Luego de intercambiar números salí de su tienda.

Al salir de la tiendo alcanzo a girar en sentido contrario al ver que venia Black a la tienda de tatuajes.

Al irme en sentido contrario descubrí infinidades de tiendas que nunca antes había visitado gastando casi todo el dinero que me quedaba. Al ver que ya tenia sufiente bolsas y que apenas podía caminar con ellas decidí volver al centro y me encontré con mi mama hablando y riendo con el rey de los idiotas más grandes del mundo.

No tenia mas opción que ir donde ella, al fin y al cabo es mi mama.

-hija!- saludo mi mama.

-uhmm hola mama- salude incomoda- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-hola Mackenzie- saludo Black con ese tono irritante que tiene para molestar a la gente o talvez solo a mí.

-hola black- respondí de la manera más cortante y fría que pude. Ambos mirándonos con todo el odio que nos sentíamos, batallando por ver quien se rendia primero

-espero que no te moleste hija- dijo mi madre interrumpiendo nustra pequeña batalla de miradas- pero invite a tu amigo a cenar hoy- termino de decir mi madre encantada por la "brillante" idea que tuvo.

_¡queeee !- pregunte sorprendida y enojada.

-que descortés Mackenzie- me reto mi madre haciendo que bajara mi mirada totalmente avergonzada, ante que avergonzarme al frente de este insoportable- ignórala, de todas formas quiero que vengas para que le lleves algo a liz (mama de james)- termino de decir mi "adorable" madre.

Con esto los tres nos decidimos a caminar hacia la casa a nuestra esperada cena (nótese el sarcasmo por favor). Durante el camino escuchaba como mi madre entablaba conversación con black y veía como se reía tal cual colegiala, no sé qué encontraba de simpático a black en mi punto de vista era el ser más egocéntrico y vulgar del mundo. Decidí no dirigir ni una palabra ni a mi madre y mucho menos a black, si no le dirigía la palabra en el colegio por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha, puse música en mi esterio y directo a la ducha. Al salir de la ducha me dirigi al closet a buscar ropa y me dicidi por un vestido largo y sandalias bajas. Al darme vuelta me di cuenta que mi padre se encontraba quizás de hace cuanto tiempo.

-vaya aquí hay ropa para un ejercito- dijo mi padre riéndose y señalando las bolsas.

-jajaja muy chistoso papi- le dije ironica- mira lo que me hice papa- recordé emocionada al mostrarle mi tatuaje.

-es muy bonito mack- dijo mi padre volviéndose serio de repente- hija tu madre me ha dicho que no fuiste muy amable con tu amigo.

\- no es mi amigo- aclare enojada- y no hablamos durante todo el año no veo porque tengo que hacerlo ahora- dije dirijiendome al baño a secarme el pelo.

-solo será una cena- me siguió hablando- y luego se ira, demuéstrale que no eres igual a el- me aconsejo mi padre, para luego retirarse. A veces detesto a mi padre por ser tan inteligente.

Termine de arreglarme y baje al comedor donde estaban los tres muy amigables hablando de quidditch. Me sente al lado de mi padre y me inclui en la conversación, mientras hablábamos sentía la mirada de sirius en mi, al mismo tiempo que el se preguntaba porque la habia fastidiado tanto en vez de conquistarla, por que le había hecho la vida imposible con sus comentarios hirientes el pasado año.

Al cabo de un rato la cena estuvo lista y pasamos a sentarnos al comedor teniendo la mala suerte de sentarme enfrente de el lo que me hacia sentir bastante incomoda he de agregar ya que black no despegaba su mirada de mi.

Al terminar sirius se ofrecio a levantar la mesa y por orden de mi madre tuve que ayudar también. Black al dirijirse a la cocina con los platos cerro la puerta al pasar y la puerta me llego justo cuando iba a entrar tirándome al piso haciendo que me llenara de resto de comida.

Avergonzada y enojada me levante lo mas dignamente posible.

-eres un idiota- le dije cuando black se dio cuenta de su error y se dirijia a ayudarme, pero no lo deje.

\- yo no…- intento disculparse black, aunque sabia que esas disculpas el no las sentía es más se divertía de lo lindo al verme así.

-espero estes contento de arruinarme mis vacaciones black- le grite, dirigiéndome toda sucia hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar arriba puso en mi estéreo música clásica para poder relajarme un poco y me metí nuevamente a la ducha a sacarme los restos de comida que quedaron en mi pelo.

Mientras tanto en el 1er piso:

-he arruinado todo-decia black tratando de por lo menos disculparse con la señora Johnson- será mejor que me valla.

-si, es lo mejor- dijo tom un poco molesto- los papeles se los llevare yo a Jack. Buenas noches- retirándose a ver a su hija pero algo lo detuvo- ah y para conquistar a alguien no tienes que ganarte la desaprobación de sus padres y muchos menos el odio de la persona que gustas- al terminar de decir esto Tom se fue. Emma no decía nada todo había sido culpa suya.

Black se retiro un poco triste y molesto consigo mismo porque a pesar de todo lo que el señor Johnson dijo no era mas que la pura verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Al dia siguiente me levante un poco tarde después de la fatídica cena de ayer y me dispuse a hacer las maletas para estas "maravillosas vacaciones" y a eso de las tres de la tarde ya estaba todo empacada y listo para partir a si que baje mis maletas y las eche en mi camioneta.

Como siempre, ya estaba atrasada así que decidí no apresurarme y viajar tranquilamente. Durante el trayecto concluí que si Black quería jugar yo jugaría con el también. Y con este pensamiento en mente me dirigí hacia casa de james.

La noche anterior en casa de james

-así que Sirius ¿cómo te fue con Mackenzie?- pregunto Remus.

-toda su familia me odia- le dije abatido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora idiota?- pregunto amablemente James ya que cuando se trataba de Mack era el ser más insufrible de la tierra. No lo culpo, le tiene bastante cariño ya que crecieron juntos por la amistad que compartían sus madres es más tía Emma era su madrina.

Suspire y me prepare para contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-no puede ser mas idiota black, en serio amigo que mierda tienes en esa cabeza. No eres mas idiota porque no naciste en el año de los idiotas, imbécil- termino de consolarme mis nótese "amigos"

-que hermosas vacaciones nos esperan- dijo James.

Al dia siguiente nos levantamos a las 7 am al campo a preparar todo para las chicas, que bien suena no "nuestras chicas", ojala fuera asi.

casa de campo

Fuertes golpes sonaron de la puerta, como si un rinocerontes estuviera apaleando la puerta una y otra vez.

-¡ya voy!- quien toca tanto

-huepa primitooooo!- grito Emily, mi prima

-huepaaa prima!- le conteste gritando y abrazándola en el trayecto hasta que algo o mas bien dicho alguien se robo por completo mi respiración.

-vamos Lily no seas timida-le dijo Emily a la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto en este planeta y eso es decir mucho ya que no soy un completo santo, dejándonos a los dos solos en la entrada.

-hola Lily- la salude nervioso, siempre me ponía asi cuando estaba ella, linda imagen le daba.

-hola potter- me saludo con una brillante sonrisa. Creo que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

\- pero que tonto, lo siento Lily, pasa te llevo a donde están los demás- le dije reaccionando que aun la tenia en la entrada, aparte de estúpido sin modales.

Adentro se encontraba Liz, Jack, Remus y Sirius, al entrar todos saludaban a las chicas.

-¿tu debes ser Lilian evanz cierto?- se acerco Jack abrazando a la Lily, el no es un mal tipo, solo con los que se lo merecen entre ellos mi querido amigo Siris, pobre ser tiene una tarea muy ardua por delante si quiere conquistar a su hija. Suerte amigo.

-solo Lily- respondio mi angel- mucho gusto- le dijo respondiéndole a su abrazo.

\- nos han hablado mucho de ti señorita- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Traidora, ella sabia lo mucho que me gustaba Lily y me molesta en mi propia cara.

\- jajajaja- rio nerviosamente Emily- ¿Dónde podemos poner nuestras cosas tia?-pregunto tratando de salvar este hermoso trasero y recuperar mi dignidad de lo roja que tenia mi cara, parecía un tomate.

-james las llevara a su habitación, estarán las tres en una habitación-le respondio mi madre.

-3? ¿Quién mas viene?- pregunto extrañada mi Lily-

-mackenzie, ya debería estar aquí aunque conociéndola llegara tarde, la puntualidad no esta en los Johnson.-le respondi.

-Emma y Tom están en el mercado, llegaron hace un rato- comento mi madre.

Al cabo de una hora oí otra vez la ´puerta y me dirigí a abrirla.

-pero miren quien llego- dijo mi padre Jack con una mirada de aprecio hacia ella, era su ahijada y sabia que la quería como una hija, somos una familia bastante unida aunque no se note.

POV MACK

-tia Jack, hola- le dije emocionada corriendo a abrazarlo, atrás mio venia james y tia liz.

-hola james- le dije abrazandolo fuertemente, lo había extrañado este año. A pesar de nuestras distintas amistades le tenia un gran cariño a james. Entre esas amistades estaba black quien miraba sorprendido la escena, el no sabia que nuestra relación era asi de familiar.

Al ver a las chicas corri a abrazarlas.

-chicas!- grite- las he extrañado-les dije con un puchero en mi boca.

-nosotras también mack- dijo Emily devolviéndome el abrazo.

-¿las llevo a su habitacion?-dijo una voz bastante familiar para mis oídos.

-si, por favor- respondio Emily antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella sabia lo que pensaba responderle en ese momento por eso interrumpio, traidora.

Subimos las escaleras y black nos mostro la pieza que compartiríamos las 3.

-esta es su habitacion y esta es la nuestra, por si necesitan algo, solo están a unos pasos de nosotros- dijo mostrando la puerta que se encontraba frente a la nuestra.

-de ti lo dudo- le respondi fría y cortante entrando a la habitacion, aun estaba enojada con el por lo que paso ese dia, aun asi sentí un poco de lastima hacia el pero no deje que se notara el solo debía saber que sentía nada mas que odio hacia su persona.

-nos vemos, sirius y solo dale tiempo- escuche que le decía emy. ¿tiempo para que? ¿para que lo acepte? Ja eso no ocurrirá ni en este y otro mundo.

-supimos que recibiste una agradable visita ayer-dijo Lily sentada en la cama.

-ni me lo recuerden por favor, fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado en la vida- respondi acordándome de la hermosas velada pasada.

-de cualquier modo, tengo que contarles algo chicas- volvió a decir Lily poniendo seria de repente.

-uyyyy esto se pone serio- dijo Emily sacando su lado cotilla que lleva dentro.

-hemm okey, aquí va- decía Lily nerviosa.

-vamos largala de una vez me pones los pelos de punta Lily-le dije riendo para relajar un poco el ambiente esto era demasiada seriedad para mi.

-he decidido darle una oportunidad a james- susurro Lily del color de su cabello.

…..

-vamos chicas digan algo- dijo Lily preocupada al ver que las dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente con los ojos del porte de canicas.

-¡que!- le grite asombrada obviamente por la decisión que tenia Lily pero a la vez feliz ya que todo el mundo sabia que James estaba enamorado de ella pero digamos que ella es mas distraída que otros.

\- si, para que negarlo mas me gusta y mucho y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con mis inseguridades y pensando en que diran los demás de mi, estamos en nuestro penúltimo año y no quiero irme de Hogwarts sin tener algo con el- declaro Lily con una mirada en sus ojos que de hace mucho tiempo no veía en ella, se veía decidida y con expectativas de esto.

\- dios me alegro mucho por ti Lily, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras de haber tomado esta decisión james te hara la mujer mas feliz de este jodido mundo- le dijo Emily abrazándola con todas su fuerzas.

Toc toc toc

-si?- pregunte.

-mackensie? Soy tu madre- dijo para que le abriera la puerta y eso hice- hija cenaremos afuera y ya esta todo listo asi que por favor podrias avisarle a los chicos?- me pregunto todo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a decirle que yo a su dormitoria no iria ni drogada.

-si madre no te preocupes en escuchar mi respuesta- dije cerrando la puerta y mirando a Emily con cara de perrito degollado- emy podría ir tu a decirle a los chicos que le cena esta lista porfiiiisss- le dije poniendo pucheros.

-esta bien idiota cobarde- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación riéndose de mi.

POV EMILY

Toc toc toc, toque y fue remus quien abrio la puerta con tan solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura dejandome totalmente anonadada de lo trabajado que tenia su cuerpo y ver esas afortunadas gotitas cayendo por su cuerpo. Dios esto es mejor que ver al equipo de quidditch jugando sin polera.

Hola- dijo el sonriendo al ver como admiraba su cuerpo, dios que vergüenza llévame ahora ya puedo morir en paz al ver semejante semental pensaba poniéndome mas roja aun.

-ehmm hola, la cena ya esta lista…. Cenaremos afuera- logre a decir a duras penas al ver como se secaba su pelo con una mando flexionando todo su brazo, creo que moriré de una combustion espontanea.

-gracias por avisarme, les dire a los chicos y bajaremos- respondio y al ver que no me iba me dijo- ¿necesitas algo mas?- con una sonrisa de presumida en su cara.

Dios matame ahora- eh no perdón ya me iba- y dicho esto corri hacia mi habitacion


	3. Chapter 3

La distribución de la mesa fue otro asunto, Sirius como era de esperar quedo enfrente de Mackenzie, James con Lily y Remus enfrente de una colorada Emily, los padres de James estaban a la cabeza de la mesa junto a Tom y Emma a los costados.

-¿Y tu madre Emily?- pregunto Liz

-Probablemente venga viajando, tenía que atender una conferencia en Panamá- respondió, evitando mirar al chico que tenía enfrente.

\- Mackensie ¿podrías dejar de asesinar a Sirius con la mirada?- pregunto Jack divertidísimo, llevaba un rato mirándolos sin que se dieran cuenta, concluyendo que la atracción existente era obvia aunque dudaba que ellos mismos supieran.

-Está bien, aún no llegaba a la parte del asesinato- respondió ella con una sonrisa que escondió al ver que Sirius la miraba divertido.

La cena pasó sin más inconvenientes, resulto ser bien entretenida para todos y cuando ya habían terminado decidieron caminar por los alrededores, era una finca gigante con salida a un lago

-Tu y James no se quitaron la vista de encima- dijo Emily riendo.

-quien lo dice, entre tu y Remus aah?- Pregunto Mackensie con una sonrisa, sabía que su mejor amiga babeaba por ese chico.

-es que lo vi sin ropa…osea solo con una toalla y es tan malditamente sexy- dijo ella sonrojada

-no pierdes el tiempo Emy- rio Lily- ¿Sera muy tarde para meterse?- pregunto apuntando al lago que tenía una pinta espectacular.

-¿asi con ropa? Pregunto Emily dudosa

-no seas aburrida amiga- respondio Mackensie sacándose la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, sus dos amigas la imitaron y al poco tiempo estaban las tres disfrutando del agua. No había pasado ni media hora y los chicos habían llegado al mismo lugar donde estaban y no dudaron entrar al lago .

-El agua esta espectacular ¿no creen?- Pregunto Remus para romper el silencio que se había creado desde su llegada.

\- Mack pensé que no vendrías- comento James.

-Fui obligada- respondió la chica riendo- nah mentira por que no iba a venir?- Pregunto divertida, no era tonta y sabia porque preguntaba eso.

-pues no se- dijo el de lentes acercándose de a poco a la pelirroja. De a poco empezaron a conversar entre los 6 como viejos amigos, Sirius participaba de la conversación sin dejar de mirar a Mackensie, lo intentaba pero simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella.

-Creo que para mí ya ha sido suficiente muero de frio- dijo Mack saliendo del agua dejando a la vista su ropa interior y su esbelta figura porque algo había que decir, cuidaba demasiado su cuerpo sin rayar en lo enfermo y le gustaba usar ropa interior atractiva y todo eso provoco que Sirius la mirara embobado.

-está bastante helado creo que sería bueno que volviéramos todos- apoyo el chico dejando a todos sorprendidos al salir el después que ella, no pudo evitar mirar su parte trasera –toma dijo ofreciéndole su poleron.

-ehm gracias- dijo ella aceptándolo le quedaba gigante y olía demasiado bien, comenzó a caminar sin esperar a nadie extrañada de ese repentino cambio de actitud y al mismo tiempo complacida al ver el efecto que había provocado en el… hombres pensó.

-Cuidadito Black- dijeron Emily y Lily al unísono.

\- jaja es una amenaza- pregunto el entre divertido y molesto solo la había mirado…quizás más de la cuenta.

-tómalo como quieras- respondió Lily.

Habia sido una buena tarde James y ella se habían acercado un poco más incluyendo uno que otro roce de manos bajo el agua, entre Remus y Emily había química y eran conscientes de ello y bueno los otros dos se respondían y trataban mal aunque Sirius nunca la miro con resentimiento o mala onda es más la miraba divertido y con algo más que Lily no pudo descubrir.

Cuando volvieron a la casa ya era entrada la noche y después de una ducha calientita los chicos habían llegado a la conclusión de que algo cambiaria durante esas semanas. Mientras todos salían a la fogata que Jack y Tom habían hecho Mackensie se preparaba un te cuando llego James.

-quieres uno pregunto?- La chica sonriendo.

-esta bien, que quede dulcecito por favor- pidió el chico- oye ignora a Sirius la verdad es que a veces es un poco infantil.

-un poco? A veces?- Pregunto ella entre divertida y sarcástica.

-chinita…yo no soy tonto, conmigo las mentiras no cuentan… algo hay entre ustedes …te atrae verdad?- Pregunto James mientras aceptaba la taza que le pasaban.

-oumm te ganaste la verdad solo con decirme chinita- susurro ella- nada cambiaria si yo admitiera el hecho de que me atrae o me gusta… nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, eso lo ha dejado claro con sus comentarios mala onda durante todo el año pasado… aparte sería una más del montón y no quiero que vuelvan a romperme el corazón James…por que duele demasiado y no creo que pueda soportarlo otra vez- dijo ella sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

-tranquila…no llores -dijo abrazándola, nadie sabia que desde afuera Sirius había observado todo- si algo cambiara le darías una oportunidad?- Pregunto el chico.

-no se- respondió ahora se sentía una tonta porque al sacarlo, al decirlo lo convertía en una realidad, realidad que no quería aceptar.

-Hola- dijo Sirius apareciendo de la nada.

-café- pregunto James cambiando de tema.

-nop prefiero un chocolate caliente- respondio su amigo fijándose en los ojos llorosos de la chica.

-que haremos después- pregunto Mackensie tratando de mirar a otra parte, que Sirius la mirara de esa forma la inquietaba.

-tratar de conquistar el mundo?- Respondio Sirius riendo.

-inténtalo si puedes- rio la chica.

-podríamos ver películas de terror… creo… no sé porque siento que Lily esta diferente conmigo…diferente en el sentido de que siento que esta vez sí me dará una oportunidad.

Mackensie que sabía todo solo dijo- dale con todo…el que no arriesga no cruza el rio- sin pensar que ese consejo le serviría a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación.

-tienes razón, vayan y escojan las películas Sirius saben dónde están- dijo James mientras salía afuera a decirle a los demás.

-ven acompáñame- dijo Sirius, llegaron a una habitación que hasta el momento ella no había visto, por dentro era como una sala de cine con la diferencia de que los sillones eran dobles y la pantalla era un poco más grande.

-esto claramente fue obra de Potter- comento divertida.

\- no sabes como es jugar play station aquí- contesto Sirius con una sonrisa- que películas prefieres ver- pregunto.

-de terror obviamente…todo sea por Lily y Emily- Mientras ellos escogían las películas los demás preparaban las cosas que iban a comer. Cuando dejaban la mala onda Sirius y Mackensie podían llevarse muy bien porque el rato que estuvieron ahí solo fueron bromas y risas.

-Iré a avisarles a los demás- dijo Sirius, Mackensie ordeno las mantas y cuando llegaron los demás las distribuciones fueron obvias, cada pareja tenia su propio bol con palomitas con sus respectivas bebidas aunque para los que querían alcohol también habían unas cuantas cervezas.

-que películas vamos a ver?- Pregunto Lily ya sentada en el sillón de al medio junto a James, a la izquierda estaba Remus con Emily y a su derecha estaba Mackensie y Sirius.

-primero veremos el conjuro- dijo Mackensie mientras se sentaba dejando a Sirius a la orilla.

-porque tenían que ser de terror?- Pregunto Emily, odiaba ese tipo de películas.

Pusieron la película.


	4. Chapter 4

_-primero veremos el conjuro- dijo Mackensie mientras se sentaba dejando a Sirius a la orilla._

 _-mmm ¿no había otra opción?-pregunto Emily tensa._

 _-¿te dan miedo?-pregunto Remus con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _-solo un poco, pero es secreto- murmuro Emily acercándose involuntariamente a Remus._

Sirius quien tenia el control puso la película, habían partes que de verdad asustaban, partes que aprovechaban para acercarse como lo hizo Lily abrazando a james sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza y Emily también, quien sin querer se acurruco a Remus. Mackensie en cambio solo le apretaba la fuertemente la mano a Sirius.

-mierda-grito mack en un momento apretando aún más fuertemente la mano de Sirius.

-auuuu, mi mano- susurro Sirius, eso de verdad le había dolido.

-perdon perdón- le dijo mack acariciándosela lentamente cuando de repente de un solo salto abrazo a Sirius por lo que vio en la pantalla olvidando completamente quien era.

-oye, es solo una película- dijo el al terminar y darse cuenta que mack seguía abrazada a el y no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco feliz al tenerla asi contra el.

-¿es que tu viste lo que salió ahí?- le dijo soltándolo como si quemara al darse cuenta de como estaba. Porque hable pensó Sirius.

Por otro lado Emily se encontraba pegada a Remus y el olvidando un poco su tormento solo se dejo llevar por el calor del cuerpo de la chica, jame y Lily se encontraban en plan ositos cariñositos.

-¿seguimos?-pregunto Sirius parándose a poner la siguiente película. Mientras la veían sacaba palomitas varias veces seguidas pasando a tocar la mano de Mack.

Si con la primera película se asustaron con la segunda digamos que solo quedaron un poco traumados.

-tendras que dormir conmigo- susurro Emily sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y que justo cuando lo había dicho todos habían escuchado haciendo ruborizar a los dos chicos.

-siento mi corazón en la garganta- confeso Mackensie a Sirius abrazándose aún más si es que podían.

Sirius con el control prendió las luces y la escena que vio era bastante chistosa. Mackensie tenía palomitas hasta en el pelo, Lily estaba pegada a James y Emily a Remus.

-creo que no es buena idea seguir con las películas- sugirió Sirius al sentirse tan cómodo con ella ahí abrazada a el que no quería moverse por miedo a que lo alejara y ni hablar del perfume que emanaba de ella no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-veamos una mamona y bien rosa- sugirió Emily soltándose un poco de Remus avergonzada al estar tan cerca de él.

Vieron The Notebook y nadie llego a pensar que llorarían tanto con esta, ni siquiera Sirius.

-yo quiero un hombre así- dijo mack limpiándose las lagrimas que corrian por su cara.

-es la película más triste que he visto- dijo Emily.

\- james ¿podrías acompañarme?- le susurro Lily al oído.

-si claro- respondió confundido- pero ¿a donde vas?- pregunto al darse cuenta que lo había llevado a la terraza.

-la verdad es que hay algo que tengo que decirte- le confeso la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿qué cosa?- le pregunto asustado por lo que podría decirle.

-te quiero… y quiero estar contigo y darte una oportunidad… claro, si aun quieres estar conmigo- dijo Lily viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenia James.

-he esperado tanto tiempo para escucharte decir eso y ha sido mil veces mejor de lo que me imagine- dijo el acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-te quiero y ya no quiero ocultarlo más- dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos y en ese momento el creyo que moriría ahí mismo.

-te quiero- susurro James acercándose a sus labios, pero esta vez fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y lo beso como hacía tiempo quería hacerlo.

-creo que hay que volver- susurro Lily rosando sus labios con los de James al hablar.

De vuelta en la sala estaban todos viendo la última película de Rápido y Furioso, se sentaron tomados de las manos hasta el fin de esta.

-qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?- pregunto Emily.

-suena un poco peligroso- rio Remus acariciando la mano que aún no le soltaba a Emily.

-para nada- rio mackensie quien se había parado de su asiento a buscar una botella vacía y un par de cervezas- la botella girara, la parte trasera indica quien pregunta y la boca el que tiene que responder entienden?- pregunto.

-si- respondieron todos a coro mientras se sentaban en círculo.

-okey, empecemos- dijo mack.

\- como digas querida, como estas tan impaciente por empezar tú serás la primera en responder y james te preguntara- dijo Lily riéndose de la cara de su amiga.

-verdad o reto-pregunto James.

-verdad-respondió Mack segura de sí misma-

-te molesto tanto la visita de Sirius el otro día?- le pregunto James.

-chan chan-molesto Remus.

-si, no entendí que hacía con mi mama y menos cuando lo volví a ver en mi casa- respondio con sinceridad Mack.

Giraron la botella dándole el turno a que Emily le preguntara a Sirius.

-te has enamorado alguna vez-le pregunto tratando de indagar acerca del pasado de este misterioso hombre.

-no, nunca. Digamos que no he encontrado a la indicada- se sinceró Sirius mirando directamente a los ojos de Mack poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

A la siguiente ronda Mackensie le pregunto a Remus.

-verdad o reto- le pregunto mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

-verdad- le respondio el chico.

-te gusta alguien?- pregunto Mack.

-puede ser- le dijo con honestidad- verdad o reto- le pregunto a James rápidamente tratando de evitar la mirada de cierta chica sobre el.

-reto- le respondió James cansado de que nadie se mojara el potito con los retos, el era un merodeador y los merodeadores no se acobardan.

-besa a Lily- lo reto el lobuno con la intención de avergonzarlo, pero no contaba con que ellos se le habían adelantado esta vez.

-está bien- le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara. Y se acercó a su chica lentamente poniendo una mano en su mejilla y la beso con toda la dulzura y amor que le tenía de hacia demasiado tiempo, un beso de película quedaba corto al lado de este.

Mientras todos quedaban impactados con este intercambio salival Emily le pregunta a mack.

-verdad o reto.

-reto- respondió ella no queriendo dar más información acerca de su vida si escogía verdad, más bien no quería que él se enterara acerca de ella en absoluto, aun no confiaba en el como para darle esos detalles.

\- tienes que darle 20 besos a Sirius, donde tú quieras- se le adelanto Lily.

-era mi turno de decir el reto- susurro Sirius un poco nervioso.

-oh vamos, es lo mismo- rio James- tómalo como una ayuda-le guiño el ojo.

-bueno, creo que empezare con la espalda- dijo Mack un poco nerviosa también.

Sirius comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta para luego sacársela por la cabeza quedando con una musculosa negra. Mackensie se intrigo al ver unas líneas que salían por su espalda, eso definitivamente era un tatuaje.

-puedo verlo- pregunto ella.

-si, por supuesto- le respondió sacandose la polera quedando con su torso descubierto.

\- es hermoso- le dijo mack tocando los bordes de un tigre de bengala que cubría por completo toda su espalda.

Sirius al sentir esas pequeñas manos acariciando su espalda quiso morir ahí mismo por la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Nunca, jamás había sentido tanto por unas simples caricias y de caricias Sirius podría ser un experto, pero aun asi lo que con ella sintió fue impresionante y eso que ni siquiera lo había besado aun.

-bueno vas a hacerlo o no?- comento James divertido.

\- pero que idiota eres potter- le respondio Sirius.

Iba a continuar hablando pero mack le dejo sin habla al sentir sus labios sobre su espalda, besando cada vertebra de la columna de él, desde la mas baja hasta su cuello. Beso su mandibula y el lóbulo de su oreja, pero el que lo dejo mas sorprendido fue el beso que dejo en la comisura de sus labios total era solo un juego no?

-tierra llamando a Sirius.- moleto Lily.

-chistosa- respondio Sirius serio colocándose su ropa nuevamente. Lo que había sentido al sentir sus labios, esa conexión que nunca antes había experimentado. Durante todo su vida él había dudado ante cualquier decisión que tuviera que tomar pero ahora, estaba completamente seguro de quere conocer a Mackensie como nadie mas la conocía.

-solo es un juego- se defendió la chica al ver que seguían molestando a Sirius.

-solo le hice un favor- respondio Sirius dejando a todos sorprendidos con lo dijo especialmente a una chica que creía que podía cambiar, pero una vez mas se había equivocado.

-ya volvió el idiota, el gran Sirius Black. Eres un ególatra de mierda- dijo mack enojada y dolida levantándose del suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- le espeto Sirius dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo estúpido que era.

-mi problema es que solo le jodes la vida a los demás por entretención, juegas con los sentimientos de las personas para lograr lo que quieres, porque solo tienes una cosa en tu cabeza y es tener sexo cada que vez que ten venga en gana idiota- le grito mack llorando.

Los demás se mantenían al margen porque sabían que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, la tensión entre ellos dos era demasiado.

-eres una amargada, piensa eso porque estas sola y nadie te ve como mujer porque solo tienes a Lily y a Emily sino estarías…- PAFFT resonó por toda la habitación.

Mackensie había golpeado con todas su fuerzas a Sirius para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación mientras las chicas iban tras de ella.

"y solo ha sido un dia" pensó james al ver el desastre de noche.

En la habitación Mackensie se había puesto su pijama y se acostó en su cama a llorar mientra sus amigas la consolaban diciéndole lo idiota que era Sirius.

Sirius se había quedado inmóvil en el salón, no había querido decir lo que dijo pero las palabras de mack le habían dolido mas de lo que quería admitir pero a fin de cuentas se lo merecia por idiota.

-vamos a dormir- dijo james.

\- no, vallan ustedes yo dormiré aquí. Necesito pensar- respondio cabizbajo Sirius.

-esta bien pero no se te ocurra irte- le dijo Remus preocupado por su amigo.

-todo estará bien mañana- trato de consolarlo James.

-lo dudo- respondio Sirius abrumado.

ENTRE CHICAS

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de mack, en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?- pregunto- cuano veíamos la película pensé en que podríamos tener una oportunidad, de que el se fijara en mi- decía llorando-

-Mackensie eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, si el no lo ve es porque esta ciego- la animo Lily triste por ver a su amiga asi.

\- estoy segura de que esta arrepentido de lo que dijo porque no es verdad, no cierres tu corazón, no de nuevo. Nadie dijo que esto seria fácil- aseguro Emily.

-no se que haría sin ustedes- respondio mack al fin, con un pensamiento mas optimista de lo sucedido. Sabia que tenia una razón por la que dijo esas cosas solo quedaba esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

_\- estoy segura de que está arrepentido de lo que dijo porque no es verdad, no cierres tu corazón, no de nuevo. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil- aseguro Emily._

 _-no sé qué haría sin ustedes- respondió mack al fin, con un pensamiento más optimista de lo sucedido. Sabia que tenía una razón por la que dijo esas cosas solo quedaba esperar._

Al día siguiente Mackensie fue la primera en levantarse. Llovía demasiado fuerte por lo que se abrigo bien y bajo a la cocina a tomar desayuno, puso un poco de música para comer pero aunque trato de no llorar fue inevitable. Tanto dolor tenia que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-tranquila, soy yo- susurro James.

-buenos días- dijo Mack secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-no llores, no por él, ni por nadie- le dijo el chico con una mirado de dolor en su rostro.

-no lo hare más, promesa- le respondió sonriendo.

-hay cupo para uno más- pregunto Sirius desde la puerta, tenía un aspecto horrible al no haber dormido nada en todo la noche al igual que Mack.

-siempre alcanza para uno más- le respondió Mack con un intento de sonrisa.

-gracias- le respondió Sirius sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica, a esta altura se imaginaba que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Quizás aún halla esperanza pensó.

Tomaron desayuno hablando de lo que podrían hacer ese día, aunque con el clima que había no se podía hacer mucho. Cuando hubieron terminado, Mackensie fue al balcón dejando a los chicos solos, no le apetecía estar cerca de Sirius, por lo menos no ese día.

-Sirius podemos hablar- pregunto Emily después del almuerzo el momento en que todos se iban a dormir la siesta.

-si me vas a decir lo mal que estuve, créeme que estuve pensando en lo que dije y no estuvo bien, para nada, nada de lo que dije es verdad- dijo Sirius.

-no iba a decir nada de eso, pero es bueno que lo reconozcas- dijo Emily dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al chico.

-entonces- pregunto Sirius preparándose un café.

-te gusta Mackensie- afirmo Emily.

-perdón- pregunto atragantándose con el café que tomaba.

-tu solo responde- le dijo Emily sonriendo.

-es muy hermosa- admitió en un susurro- sin duda es alguien especial y diferente, en el buen sentido- explico al ver el rostro ceñudo de Emily.

-y eso no te dice nada- pregunto Emily.

\- es complicado Emily, ella se merece algo mejor que yo- dijo el con voz acabada.

\- el tiempo lo dirá querido, pero no te cierres a la posibilidad de enamorarte- dijo ella.

Enamorar es una palabra demasiado grande pensó Sirius, pero no le respondió nada más porque apareció Remus en la habitación.

Emily por otro lado se iba feliz al pensar que ya había terminado la parte de su plan, ahora le tocaba el turno a su primo para terminarlo.

Pasaba la semana y el clima seguía sin mejorar lo cual era un poco raro ya que era verano lo que los dejaba sin muchas cosas que hacer. Mackensie entraba junto a Remus y James y Sirius miraba a la distancia como Emily y Lily ayudaban a Liz con el invernadero.

A la hora de la cena…

-chicos un minuto de su atención- pidió Jack, el ambiente entre los adolescentes estaba un poco mejor que el día anterior.

\- que pasa papa- le pregunto James intrigado.

\- el sábado haremos una fiesta, aquí, en la casona… es nuestro aniversario numero 25 y para nosotros es muy importante que estén tanto ustedes como nuestros amigo y familia- explico Jack emocionado.

-por lo que hemos dispuesto para ustedes de estas gifcards en la tienda que ustedes quieran, tiene una cantidad moderada de dinero para que se compren lo necesario para la fiesta- termino de explicar feliz Liz.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Sirius y Mackensie mantenían una conversación civilizada pero bastante interesante para sorpresa de ambos.

Al día siguiente todos fueron al centro comercial, aprovechando que había un sol radiante. Las chicas se dirigieron a una tienda que Mackensie conocía a la perfección, y sabía que allí encontrarían los vestidos ideales para ellas.

-solo es un vestido- comento Lily.

\- son tus casi suegros, Lily. No puedes ponerte solo un vestido tiene que ser El vestido- rio Emily.

-bueno, bueno. Basta de charla y manos a la obra- dijo Mackensie con una sonrisa.

Emily se decidió por un vestido color coral, ajustado solo en el busto con caída libre hacia abajo. Lily opto por un vestido color verde esmeralda ajustado a su silueta y Mackensie escogió un enterito negro, sin hombros que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules y su pelo castaño. Las tres se veían hermosísimas, luego fueron a por los accesorios y zapatos.

Para los chicos no fue muy difícil. James opto por lo clásico, esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, Sirius todo de negro y Remus escogió colores azules.

-en que piensas Sirius- le pregunto Remus mientras esperaban por unos helados.

-es que pueda que me sienta atraído por Mackensie- admitió un poco avergonzado.

-es normal, esa chica está llena de sorpresas- sonrió Remus. Al fin lo admite pensó.

-y que es lo que hago- pregunto Sirius sintiéndose un tonto. Nunca antes había pedido un consejo para conquistar a una chica. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, se dijo a sí mismo.

-arriésgate, conquístala- respondió James que venía con los helados.

Hicieron el viaje sin hablar nada más al respecto. Cenaron algo liviano y luego salieron a la terraza a conversar, y se quedaron largo rato allí hasta que vieron la hora y se decidieron por ir a dormir ya que mañana seria la gran fiesta.

-me da miedo- confeso Sirius poniéndose el pijama.

-qué cosa- pregunto James abriendo su cama.

-enamorarme de verdad- le respondió con sinceridad.

-y quien dice que enamorase de verdad se mala- cuestiono Remus desde su cama.- solo déjate llevar amigo- lo aconsejo.

-no te arrepentirás- lo apoyaba James.

Sirius en el fondo quería creerles, quería hacer algo para poder estar juntos, y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue quedando dormido.

Al dia siguiente las horas pasaron volando para todos y ya tenían que arreglarse para la fiesta. Los chicos no se demoraron nada, solo fue bañarse y vestirse. Para las chicas es un tanto mas complicado, el pelo, el maquillaje, etc. Lily se aliso completamente el pelo, Mackensie se hizo unas ondas bien reto y Emily se hizo una trenza espiga. Sencillo pero bonito.

-wooahhh, donde es la alfombra roja- pregunto Emma al entrar a la habitación- lucen hermosas.

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás mama, te ves preciosa- le dijo Mack abrazándola.

-los chicos caerán rendidos a sus pies- rio Emma desde la puerta.

Emily y Lily bajaron con ella, pero Mackensie se quedo en la habitación. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, quería dejar el miedo atrás y divertirse. Y eso es lo que hare dijo decidida.

Al bajar vio que las chicas ya estaban con los chicos, y con un poco de timidez se acercó a ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Emily y Lily bajaron con ella, pero Mackensie se quedo en la habitación. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, quería dejar el miedo atrás y divertirse. Y eso es lo que hare dijo decidida._

 _Al bajar vio que las chicas ya estaban con los chicos, y con un poco de timidez se acercó a ellos_.

-wow, te ves muy linda Mack- le grito James.

-yo soy linda, Potter-respondió ella riendo.

-creo que las tres son las más hermosas esta noche- comento Sirius mirando fijamente a Mackensie.

-tu tampoco te ves mal Black- le respondió Mack con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La fiesta comenzó y rápidamente sirvieron la cena. He de agregar que Remus no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Emily y ella solo se dejaba llevar coqueteándole de vuelta. Lily y James ya no eran tan discretos, ninguna tenia ganas de seguir escondiendo su amor. Sirius y Mackensie hablaban como viejos amigos pero había algo que diferencia una amistad de una relación y eso es lo que ellos tenían: química. Después del postre la pista de baile ya estaba lista y Sirius aprovecho esta oportunidad para felicitar a sus padres adoptivos.

-quiero desearle lo mejor para este matrimonio y darle las gracias por aceptarme y quererme como uno de sus hijos, me abrieron las puertas de su casa cuando no tenía nada ni a nadie. Por Liz y Jack Potter- finalizo el chico.

Liz corrió a abrazar a su hijo porque eso era lo que era para ella y para Jack.

Por otro lado james se encontraba con Lily en un extremo bastante alejado de la gente.

-te ves muy guapa pelirroja- le susurro en el oído.

-gracias, ha sido muy lindo el gesto de tu madre- respondió nerviosa la chica.

-no es nada- dijo el observándola. No podía dejar de hacerlo- tengo algo que preguntarte- le comento de repente.

-qué cosa- pregunto Lily deshaciendo el abrazo en el que se encontraban.

\- me harías el honor de ser mi novia- le soltó mirándola a los ojos.

-pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- le respondió con una sonrisa en su cara besándolo con una felicidad que de hace mucho tiempo no sentía con un chico.

Después de una cuantas canciones decidieron repartir el pastel pero en un rincón de la sala había un grupo de primas de James que no le apartaban la vista de Sirius y eso molesto de sobremanera a Mackensie, más de lo que quería reconocer.

-tienes un grupo de fans Sirius- dijo ella después de un rato.

-tranquila, solo tengo ojos para una- le respondió con una sonrisa, limpiándole la comisura de la boca- tenías chocolate- le aclaro poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

Por otro lado Remus y Emily no se habían separado en todo lo que llevaba de fiesta y se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile, al igual que James y Lily.

-vamos a bailar- le propuso Mackensie animada.

-seremos los reyes de la pista esta noche- rio Sirius sorprendido por la propuesta de la chica.

Tenían mucho en común y era fácil hablar entre ellos hasta que pusieron música lenta.

-oh oh- dijo ella asustada y nerviosa por la cercanía de Sirius.

-tranquila, no muerdo- le dijo el también un poco nervioso, estar asi con ella, asi de juntos, se sentía tan bien solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y empezó a cantarle la canción al oído.

-para, para- dijo ella al ver que se acercaba demasiado.

-¿por que?- pregunto él.

-esto esta mal, no quiero jugar a esto- le respondió Mack.

-yo no estoy jugando- respondió Sirius con honestidad.

-estas mintiendo- susurro ella incapaz de soltarlo y de creer lo que le decía.

-acompáñame- le dijo el chico tomando su mano. Era ahora o nunca pensó.

Llegaron al lago a través de un puente que los dirigía ahí.

-el tigre de mi espalda eres tu- confeso Sirius dejando en completo shock a Mackensie- se que he sido extremadamente idiota y que lo que dije la otra noche era todo mentira... he empezado a verte de una forma diferente... eres hermosa tal cual como eres y se que no me vas a creer pero dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.-

-yo no quiero que jueguen conmigo Sirius, me asusta pensar que solo dices esto porque he sido la única chica que se a resistido a ti y tus estupideces... tu nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo- dijo Mack en un susurro.

-es por eso que me llamas la atención, porque eres distinta y diferente a todas las que conozco, eres hermosa y quiero, por favor, una oportunidad para jugármela por ti, para conocernos, por favor- dijo Sirius abrazándola.

-es por eso que me llamas la atención, porque eres distinta y diferente a todas las que conozco, eres hermosa y quiero, por favor, una oportunidad para jugármela por ti, para conocernos, por favor- dijo Sirius abrazándola.

El era joven, ella era joven, ya habría tiempo para arrepentimientos. Mackensie termino de acercarse a el rompiendo la distancia que tenían con un beso.

\- eso es un si- pregunto Sirius a escasos centímetros de su boca, rozando sus labios al hablar.

-usted que cree Señor Black- respondió Mack sonriendo.

-nunca me arrepentiré de esto- dijo el volviendo a besarla.

No se movieron de ahí hasta el amanecer, hablando por horas de todo y nada al mismo tiempo,se sentía bien estar en los brazos del otro.

-es hora de regresar-susurro Mackensie, aunque no quería salir de ahí.

-¿es necesario?-pregunto apegandola mas a el, con su chaqueta puesta se veía tan adorable- eres adorable- dijo antes de volver a besarla, era solo el tercer beso de la noche.

-ya basta- dijo ella sonrojada-estuvimos lejos desde las 4 de la mañana, hay que ayudar en algo, supongo.

-te has puesto roja- dijo Sirius riendo, lo que hizo que Mack se sonrojara aun mas- esta bien, vamos-termino tomándola de la mano.

Al llegar a la casona ya no quedaba casi nada de la fiesta, solo el piso flotante y la carpa que harían desaparecer los encargados de ésta. Al entrar en la casa solo estaba James y Remus.

\- hasta que decidieron aparecer- rió James.

-me iré a dormir-susurro Mack avergonzada. Se despidió de los tres aunque a Sirius le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla causando el sonrojo hasta las orejas de él, no esperaba eso pero le gusto... solo sus amigos de dieron cuenta de eso.

Al entrar en la habitacion Lily dormía con una gran sonrisa en su cara aun con el vestido puesto, en cambio Emily estaba despierta con un moño y pijama.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Mack sentándose al lado de ella aun con la chaqueta de Sirius encima.

-no tan bien como tu- susurro, sonriendo apenas.

-soy toda oídos- la animo Mack a que le contara lo que le pasaba. -te juro que pensé que al fin mi sueño se haría realidad, que Remus al fin se diera cuenta de mi existencia, estas semanas han sido lo mejor de este verano-dijo Emily sacando unas mechas rubias de su cabello que molestaban su cara- y luego todo se arruina. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?-Mack iba a contestar pero digamos que Emily no tenia mucha paciencia- me dijo: Emily yo no puedo... no puedo estar contigo ni con nadie, eres hermosa pero te mereces a alguien que no este tan jodido como yo- termino limpiándose una lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

-tu sabes que lo dice por su licantropia verdad- pregunto Mackensie abrazándola.

-y tu sabes que eso a mi no me importa cierto?, cielos, soy un puma... yo solo quiero estar con el, no me importa lo demás... yo se que el también quiere pero me aleja-le dijo Emily soltando su cabello rubio de la coleta que tenia.

-se lo has dicho?-pregunto Mack, de alguna forma entendía como se sentía.

-no, me he ido después que me dijo eso, pero basta de mi, como te fue a ti? que todos se han dado cuenta que has salido con Sirius, hasta tus padres- confeso riendo.

-me pidió una oportunidad, conocernos y me ha pedido disculpas por lo de la otra noche- le dijo Mack con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, recordando lo vivido con Sirius.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito emocionada, adivinando el resto.

Shhhhhh, baja la voz-rió Mackensie-si, nos hemos besado y hemos hablado de muchas cosas, me ha sorprendido lo tierno que puede llegar a ser... ya veremos que pasa, solo espero no equivocarme ni arrepentirme- confeso con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

\- no lo harás- dijo Emily acomodándose para dormir.

-espero, me estoy lanzando a la piscina-dijo Mack quitándose la ropa para ponerse su pijama.

-todo estará bien-susurro Emily antes de quedarse dormida.

-y bien, nos dirás lo que ha pasado con Emily?- pregunto James antes de dormirse.

-ha tenido que ocurrir lo que tenia que ocurrir, estoy jodido y aunque su personalidad de niña y su cuerpo de mujer me maten, no podemos, no puedo-confeso apenado.

-hey, no estas jodido, deja de decir eso por favor-pidió Sirius- tu también mereces la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, no lo alejes de ti- dijo un poco asombrado por lo que el mismo había dicho.

-Sirius no lo pudo haber dicho mejor... piensalo amigo y no olvides que todos merecen amor- opino James.

.


End file.
